occult_risingfandomcom-20200215-history
Madison Balfour
Madison BalfourHalf demon We are perverse creatures and never satisfied. ~Nan Fairbrother Madison Balfour Madison's mother Adeline Younge and his father Kane Balfour met in Beveridge Park in the UK on a cloudy Wednesday morning. They had both gone out for a little stroll, Adeline was there to people watch, and Kane had intentions of sitting and reading despite the less than impressive weather on that day. They quite literally bumped into on another causing them both to share a laugh when they reached for one another's dropped belongings and their foreheads smashed together. Their first child, their son Madison Harper Balfour was born six, years, six months, and six days later. He is a half demon. Their second child, their daughter Merrilyn Purdie Balfour and their youngest son Maverick Eliot Balfour appear to be Human, Kane and Madison have shown small signs alluding to their demonic nature since birth where as Merrilyn and Maverick have not. Madison's mother is a Half demon, she was living her eighty-seven hundredth life as a woman by the name of Adeline when she met Kane. It took a considerable amount of time for them to feel that way about one another. Kane appeared to be an average man, that would have bored Adeline if he did not also have a secret. He was a Half demon still enjoying his very first life. Kane and his son Madison live unaware that when their bodies parish they will be reborn to continue life in another body, as another person. Adeline has debated whether or not to tell them, settling on the decision to tell them in their last moments of life, or her own. Adeline is hoping to wait until she can be sure that Merrilyn and Maverick give confirmation that they are or are not halflings. Madison has lived a very common life. He and his siblings have attended school and graduated. His mother has allowed him to do things that normal mothers would never let their children do. Giving him gentle guidance, and influencing him in the use of his abilities, something his father would never be able to teach him. Madison has developed an unimaginable skill with weapons. He is partial to enchanting wrist blades with Demonic Magic. He may have become mildly psychotic due to the influence of his mother. Not as aware of his true identity as his mother is, Madison has made immense progress with his demonic abilities. He is able to enchant objects, and his is able to performs spectacular illusions. He prefers not to use his demonic magic for illusions because tricks can end up being very real, and cause bloodshed. As a performer taking a life when you did not mean to isn't not a good start or end to a show. Madison joined a traveling circus during a show in his hometown. As a young man named Lyall he performs an act with "Gabriel Glaive" for Henderson's, Madison's allows Glaive aka Will Rayne to lob knives at him from a great distance while he spins in the German Whell sometimes known as a Rhönrad. Sometimes Glaive can be found in the audience sometimes the rafters, sometimes off stage. Madison wanted to join as an Illusionist but was not confident in his ability to make someone reappear and still be part of the living. Being part demon Madison has the ability to take lives, either through influencing someone else, or with the skill demonic magic give him. He has wrist blades embedded into his skin, they are enchanted, they do not cause him any pain and they cannot be seen by human eyes unless he allows them to be seen. He uses them mostly for self-defense and on occasion to entertain himself. Category:HadesDotter Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Half demon Category:Evil Category:Henderson